Not This Time
by Roselina4389
Summary: One-Shot. Rated T. Has slight language. Severus finally cracks over Tobias's behavior. Just an idea that popped in my mind. Not too structured, just for fun.


It was the second day of summer break and it had totally sucked. Like it always did. As usual.

Severus was staring up at the broken-down ceiling with his midnight-black eyes narrowed, as he lazed on his bed. Why did it always have to end up like this? He was sick and tired of it. Sick of tired of hearing the same voices everyday, sick and tired of being treated the same way.

He gazed longingly at his wand. Just one more year and he'd use it legally. Use it on whomever bothered him. He wouldn't hesitate. Just-(Severus pointed an imaginary wand at the wall)-Bam. And they'd be gone.

Sighing he closed his eyes. It was all so hopeless now. If things went overboard, he would of shoved off to the park to meet Lily. Now she wouldn't be there. And if she even would ...she wouldn't speak to him.

Severus clenched his jaw, painfully. How many more times did he have to apologize? How many more tests before he cracked and just gave up on everything? Gave up on hoping anything would ever be fine? Gave up on hoping he'd ever be recognized for something b-

There were angry shouts outside his battered, crumbling dark room.

Severus swore under his breath. She'll just have to learn to stand up for herself or suffer, he thought.

More shouts. A scream. The sound of breaking glass.

Severus didn't move. He was used to it. He tried to distract himself. He thought about school. Just a few months and he wouldn't need to bear all of this...

"Don't!"

Severus closed his eyes even tighter.

"Don't? Don't you dare give me this shit, Eileen!"

Severus clenched both fists. He tried to block the voices out.

_Smack! CRASH!_

He glared up at the ceiling, his face flushing with anger.

"You filthy little-"

_Calm down, calm down, don't crack... _

The unmistakable sound of slapping. Wails. Screams. Swear words. Breaking objects.

Severus whipped off the bed, clutched his wand and threw open the door with such force it shook with a resounding crash.

That was it. The limit. He couldn't bear it anymore. He'd been putting up with this nonsense for long enough. He could either end it or make it worse. He went towards the sobbing and shouting voices. He flew through the small, ugly, barren house and reached a dull room where a woman was half kneeling, half sitting on the floor, and a man was reaching for something else to throw upon the floor.

Tobias grabbed a china cup and threw it on Eileen.

"Please stop!" She begged. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-it slipped out!"

"I've had enough you-" Tobias began.

"No, _I_ have," Severus said, coldly.

Tobias stared at him, in a look of stupid surprise.

"Severus, go-go to your room," Eileen said, with difficulty.

"No, woman, shut up. Well come in here, you good-for-nothing wretched boy. Let's see what you'll do. Had enough, eh? I see I haven't made a good enough impression on you with my belt-"

"No!" Eileen begged. "Leave-leave our son alone!"

"Son?" Tobias snorted. "That thing is no son of mine."

Severus didn't flinch. When he had been seven and his father had said that, when he had done accidental magic, he had cried for hours. When he had not stopped, he had been slapped across the face and the mark had not gone for weeks.

"Leave her alone," Severus said in deadly calm, stepping into the room, his wand clutched tightly in one hand. Such rage and hatred was pulsing through him he felt he might explode.

Tobias had one of Eileen's hands in his wrist. He didn't move, he shook it.

"I SAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Severus shouted. He pointed his wand at Tobias.

The thing that surprised Eileen and Tobias most was that Severus had actually yelled. Severus never yelled. He was moody and sulky and rude, but he had never really lost his temper in such a way before. And he had never pointed his wand at Tobias so openly.

"You dare point that-" Tobias shouted. He harshly threw Eileen's hand away and stomped to him.

"You even _try _hurting me, and I swear I won't hesitate," Severus promised, pointing the wand right between his eyes. "I don't give a damn about the rules. I've had enough. I am not going to let you try _anything_ with me or my mother. And if you do..." He gave a casual flick of his wand to indicate what might happen.

"You dare...You foul piece of... I won't let this go, boy! I will tear you limb by limb and while you both sob, I'll remind you of all about your previous big talk."

Severus rolled his eyes.

That did it. Tobias lunged at him. Severus didn't know how he did it. He hadn't even meant to...it just happened.

He punched Tobias right in the face and broke his nose.

Severus, Eileen and Tobias all gasped. Tobias's nose was bloody and he was looking so gobsmacked it was almost funny. Not that anything could be funny in such a situation.

After breathing heavily for several minutes, Tobias pounced on Severus so quickly, he was taken off guard.

He bruised Severus's face by a single punch and was about to aim one right in the stomach when Eileen let out a voice. "Leave him alone!"

She attempted to stand. She was crying even more now. "Let Sev go! He was just def-fending me!"

Tobias made for her too, but Severus didn't stand for it. He jabbed his wand sharply and Tobias let out a cry and fell to the floor.

Eileen put a hand to her mouth. "Severus! What have you done!"

"I just stunned him," Severus said calmly, flicking the hair out of his eyes and going towards her. He passed Tobias on the ground, made sure to give him a good kick in the ribs, and then went to hug his mother.

"I figured if you wouldn't stand up for yourself, I'd give him what was coming to him myself,"

He looked at disgust at the fallen muggle. "We're leaving. Now. How can you bear to live in this dump? We're going to find a better place, alright? No more misery." He said it so firmly, Eileen didn't argue. "Alright," she said, heavily. She gave her son a watery smile. "You're really growing up, Sev,"

Severus had no reply to this. He just stared and gave one of his rare smiles. Just smiled through his bruised and bloody face. He'd give all the proof the Ministry needed if he was dragged to some hearing,but everything was going to be fine. He'd let his mum live a new and better life.

"Let's go," he said. He looked at Tobias. "We'll leave him here."

_NOTE: I know this fic is kind of...incomplete even for a one-shot. Here are some main points:_

_1: this is after Sev comes home from his sixth year at Hogwarts._

_2: He finally cracks in this fanfiction._

_3: I am not completing. I'm not going to go into this about what happened next and where did they go. But if I feel inspired, I may post prequels and sequels. One-shots._

_4: This idea just sort of turned up in my head, while I was going to school. It's kind of crazy but I needed to write this. _

_Thanks. My first time writing in such dark waters._


End file.
